Escapando de la realidad
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Tomar malas decisiones llevo a la terminación de su amor provocando que cada uno siguiera un camino diferente ayudándolos a escapar de su realidad que les traía dolos y sufrimiento Ad. Lemon XD
1. Chapter 1

-diálogos-

Advertencia: lemon

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escapando de la realidad**

 **.**

 **.**

La cuarta guerra ninja había dejado secuelas en todos los ninjas que participaron así como en las familias que se tuvieron que enfrentar a pérdidas de sus seres queridos en combate.

Dentro del clan Yamanaka y el clan Nara perjudico en la relación de los futuros líderes. Ino y Shikamaru quienes habían decidido, sin emitir ninguna palabra, en separarse para evitar sentir el sufrimiento que provocaba el recuerdo de sus padres al mirarse, tan parecidos y al hacer contacto visual la presencia y recuerdos golpeaba su mente.

Ino había aceptado la decisión del moreno, ella no estaba de acuerdo en la separación y concordaba con Chouji – _Shikamaru se ha roto, después de la perdida de Asuma sensei no sería igual-_ A pesar de estar de acuerdo se negaba a aceptarlo después de todo él no fue el único que sufrió de esa perdida, los tres sufrían, habían perdido a su segundo padre al que habían vengado. Le parecía absurdo que se ocultara en su coraza escondiendo sus emociones y alejándose de ellos, quebrando la unión del equipo 10.

La rubia había mantenido una relación con el moreno envidiable, todos alagaban la combinación perfecta que compartían y fue por ese amor que la cegaba que lo dejo respirar en su soledad, respetando sus sentimientos a costa de lo que ella sentía y el sufrimiento que le provocaba el no tenerlo cerca cómo años atrás. La guerra provoca que las personas cambien, hace que se vuelvan fríos y solitarios. Se culpaba por dejarlo solo, pero el así lo quiso y ella por el amor que sentía lo acepto.

Ahora sentía que su amor desaparecía en las tinieblas, entre la sangre de los muertos y heridos en combate…. Entre la perdida de sus padres. Ella se ocultaba tras una máscara de felicidad y una sonrisa forzada.

Después de que la aldea se reconstruyera y todos volvieran a su vida cotidiana ella tenía la esperanza de que el moreno recapacitara sobre su decisión de estar solo y volver a la felicidad que les provocaba estar juntos, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ino ¿Qué piensas?- unos ojos jade la miraban curiosa

-¿De qué?- estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación

-De que seremos las damas de honor en la boda- sonrió la chica

-Que bien- coloco su codo sobre la mesa y recargo el mentón sobre su mano

-¿Qué haremos?- una castaña terminaba de beber el contenido de su vaso

-Los invitados ya los tengo contemplados- una rubia sacaba una lista de su bolsa y se las extendió a las chicas

-Son demasiados-

-Claro es la hermana del Kazekage toda Suna debe venir, será una ceremonia épica- continuaba la castaña

-Ino ¿te harás cargo verdad?- ambas rubias hicieron contacto visual. Todos sabían que Ino era la mejor organizando fiestas

-Claro- movió la mano restando importancia

Se encontraba confundida, todo le parecía una broma, una pesadilla algo irreal. Sin pensarlo después de varios meses de planificación todo estaba listo, tanto Konoha como Suna estaban emocionados por la unión y alianza.

La aldea estaba decorada con flores blancas, listones de color verde y rojo simbolizando a ambas aldeas, desde la entrada comenzaba un camino dirigiéndolos hasta el lugar donde sería la ceremonia, al centro de la aldea en una carpa decorada con listones dorados colgando del techo y uniéndose en un candelabro al centro. El lugar donde se llevaría lugar se conformaba por un arco lleno de rosas rosas rojas, blancas y tulipanes blancos rodeado por las bancas donde se colocarían los asistentes a la boda.

-Quedo hermoso- una rubia inspeccionaba el lugar de la ceremonia

-Espera a que veas la recepción- una pelirosa dio pequeños brincos sobre su lugar y jalo a la rubia

Era un salón enorme que se conectaba al jardín perteneciente a los Nara, como centros de mesa eran unas cajas rectangulares largas y dentro se encontraban orquídeas blancas, la decoración mantenía una armonía entre el blanco, verde y rojo y eran unidas por flores "carbonillo" flores provenientes del desierto.

-Es perfecto, gracias Ino- se acercó y abrazo a la chica quien se mantenía distante

-No hay porque- sonrió fingidamente –me tengo que ir a seguir preparando

-Pero hoy es la despedida de soltera- TenTen detuvo a la chica jalándola del brazo

-Descuida esta todo organizado para eso- sin decir más Ino dejo solas al grupo de chicas

Miro a todas las personas que hablaban emocionadas por la ceremonia, de vez en vez hacían comentarios sobre la decoración mismas que la rubia no tomo importancia. Miraba cabizbaja y absorta de la situación.

-Ino ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- el rubio miro a la chica que acababa de entrar a la oficina

-Quiero pedirte un favor- tomo asiento frente al chico y cruzo las piernas

-Que coincidencia- se rasco la nuca –también yo. Dilo tú primero-

-Quiero una misión- mantuvo el contacto visual para tomarle importancia al asunto –mañana-

-Ino… mañana es la ceremonia se me pidió que ningún shinobi estuviera de misión de ser necesario y menos tú ya que eres la organizadora- miro preocupado a la chica

-Naruto por favor- siguió mirándolo fijamente –dime que era lo que querías- suspiro y se recargo en el asiento de la silla

-Bueno, ya que eres la mejor en misiones de seducción los chicos y yo pensamos en que… bueno…. Que…- cortaba la oración

-Ya suéltalo- la chica furiosa exigió, si había algo que ella odiaba era a las personas que no iban al punto

-Bueno tú sabes que Shikamaru no acostumbra a ir a lugares donde las chicas bailan y…. y…. y….- trago saliva -Y se desnudan-

-¿Y?- enarco una ceja al no entender el propósito de su comentario

-Bueno ya que tú eres experta queremos que hagas un show como despedida de soltero-

-¿Sera una misión?- poso ambas manos sobre el escritorio

-Por así decirlo- se rasco nervioso la nuca

-Tu dijiste que nadie podía tener una misión- se mordió el labio inferior al trazar su plan

-Ino basta ¿Qué dices?- trago en seco –se te pagara-

-Si haces que la misión sea secreta, sea donde yo decida y….- señalo al chico –lo aplazas todo el dia mañana para evitar que esté presente en la boda-

-Tsk- se cruzó de brazos y tumbo en su asiento, la chica lo había acorralado

-No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Qué dices?-

-Bien- suspiro resignado, ya le había prometido una sorpresa a sus amigos esa noche

-Excelente, trato hecho- extendió su mano para apretar la del rubio al frente

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a un departamento que era de su posesión y donde guardaba todos sus artículos que ocupaba en sus misiones de seducción, acomodo las cámaras. Mismas que colocaba para evitar que la chantajearan con lo que hacía, en caso de que alguien de la aldea se llegara a enterar quisiera pasarse de la raya. Preparo su atuendo favorito un brasier lleno de monedas que colgaban, un velo largo, una fajilla de monedas que se encontraban sobre una falda de tela transparente que dejaban ver sus contorneadas piernas y para concluir un tocado que al colocarse unas monedas colgaban en su frente, todo en su color favorito… morado. Al tener listo todo se metió al baño a tomarse una ducha, al terminar seco su cuerpo y lo envolvió con la toalla, se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, cepillo su cabello y coloco el tocado. Delineo sus ojos de negro haciendo resaltar el azul de sus pupilas, coloco mascara en las pestañas, una ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro, unas casi imperceptibles chapas en sus mejillas, delineo y pinto sus labios de rojo. Miro satisfecha su reflejo y se dispuso a colocar el atuendo, el velo lo acomodo de tal manera que cubría su cabeza y rostro, dejando ver solo sus ojos. Al escuchar sonar el timbre presiono un botón que hacía que la puerta se abriera sola, cuando todos habían llegado y se colocaron en sus lugares, se apagó la luz.

-Naruto explícame ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Shikamaru dijo al rubio entre la oscuridad

-Tranquilos, es una sorpresa-

-Espero que sea buena. Susurro Kiba tras varios minutos en la penumbra

-Concuerdo con el- Chouji se mantenía alerta al escuchar el choque de unas monedas

-Pero que rayos- todos se cubrieron los ojos al ser sorprendidos por un potente rayo de luz, pestañearon un par de veces para enfocar su vista.

Todos quedaron mudos al ver como de entre una nube de humo se asomaba una figura envuelta en tela morada dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurro Neji al escuchar comenzar una melodía

-La despedida de soltero de Shikamaru- zanjo feliz el rubio

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver que la silueta comenzaba a moverse, abrió los pies y meneaba su cadera de un lado al otro provocando que las monedas chocaran, seguía dándoles la espalda cuando levanto los brazos elevando la tela que la cubría haciendo círculos con la cintura para después ir girando sobre su eje para encarar a los espectadores, una tenue luz se prendía detrás suyo para que pudieran visualizar a la bailarina.

Movía el velo de un lado al otro al ritmo de sus caderas, lentamente lo coloco en la espalda extendido dejando ver el atuendo y una cascada dorada que caía en su espalda, sonrió coquetamente al mirar a los presentes, movió su pecho en círculos y de un lado al otro provocando el trinar de las moneda. Sin dejar de mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción que aumentaba el ritmo se acercó a cada uno de los presentes moviendo todo su cuerpo provocando que se ruborizaran, al llegar a Kiba este no dudo en sacar billetes y colocarlo en el busto y cadera de la chica. Tras varias canciones todos hacían lo mismo. Para terminar su espectáculo una canción comenzaba rápida e iba disminuyendo de ritmo haciendo que pronunciara los movimientos, se acercó al moreno donde se colocó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda y moviendo las caderas y contorneando su cuerpo de arriba abajo acompañado por silbidos de los demás, encaro al chico colocando sus pechos frente a su rostro y moviéndolos haciéndoles ver provocativos, después de varios minutos regreso al centro de la sala para terminar su show, tomo de nueva cuenta el velo y lo balanceo de un lado a otro y pasándolo por su cuerpo, se hinco sin dejar de mover sus caderas y su pecho, arqueo la espalda y movió los brazos simulando serpientes se irguió sin dejar de mover los brazos y sonriendo coquetamente movió sus caderas en círculo y al finalizar la canción se abrazó y miro hacia el techo. Tras varios segundos de elogios y aplausos encendió las luces y acerco la charola con bebidas a los presentes.

-Excelente Ino- el rubio como siempre disminuía la tensión que se formó en la sala al encender la luz, haciendo desaparecer el libido de los chicos

-Gracias- choco su copa con la del rubio y de un trago vacío el contenido

La noche continuo entre bromas y tragos, todos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica, después de todo ella los acompañaba camuflajeaba de hombre a los estríper para "conseguir información" para llevar a cabo sus misiones.

Después de vaciar las botellas los presentes comenzaban a caer rendidos en donde los atrapara el sueño, Ino se dirigió a la habitación para poder descansar y quitarse el atuendo, al cerrar la puerta una mano impidió que encendiera la luz acorralándola contra la pared. Trato de enfocar al perpetrador sorprendiéndose de que era el moreno quien se había retirado después de tomar unas copas.

-Shika ¿Qué haces?- la respuesta que consiguió fue sus labios posados sobre los suyos que la besaban con desesperación, tironeando de vez en cuando su labio inferior. Cuando la chica comenzó a responder al contacto las manos del moreno cayeron a su cadera presionándola con fuerza

-Shika- sintió como era elevada y tirada en la cama, el moreno recorría con sus labios la piel expuesta de la chica, trazo un camino de la base de su busto hasta la cadera conde comenzaba la falda. Escabullo sus manos debajo del sostén apretujando dos bultos provocando que la chica suspirara, con sus dedos presiono el botón rozado y su boca succionaba su abdomen. Hábilmente desnudo a la chica y saboreo cada rincón de ella, con el índice y medio se adentró a la feminidad, sonrió al sentir la humedad y la penetro suavemente haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda y jalara la camisa que lo cubría, al conseguirlo acaricio cada parte de su tronco consiguiendo que el moreno suspirara. Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón y con su mano sujeto el miembro del chico, presionándolo y deslizando su mano de arriba abajo haciendo que el cuerpo del dueño se pusiera rígido y presionara el agarre que mantenía en las caderas de la chica.

Hábilmente se quitó los pantalones quedando ambos desnudos acaricio el rostro de la chica y se posiciono en medio de sus piernas. Ino le exigió que continuara cruzando sus piernas en su cadera y acercándolo a ella. Comenzó lento y de apoco las estocadas aumentaban el ritmo, la rubia jalaba la melena castaña con sus dedos al sentir cada penetración. El chico salió y la volteo haciéndola quedar en cuatro puntos, tomo firmemente su cadera y la acerco a su erección, comenzándola a penetrar aumentando al velocidad en cada estocada. Ambos sintieron como sus músculos comenzaron a ponerse rígidos.

-Shikamaru-

-Ino-

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru acomodo a la chica entre sus brazos y la cubrió con las cobijas. Beso su frente mientras miraba como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Te amo- le susurró al oído y con su dedo detuvo el paso de una furtiva lagrima que se escapaba de una orbe azul. Se dejó llevar por el sueño acompañando a la chica envolviéndose en los brazos de Morfeo

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola que tal, no esperaba que quedara tan largo, así que lo dividiré en dos capítulos, en el siguiente habrá momentos SaiIno. Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo al escribirlo

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdón la demora; sin más aquí está la continuación y final de este fic espero sea de su agrado

— diálogos —

— _pensamientos_ —

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **.**

 **.**

— Problemático —murmuro al sentir que era golpeado por una almohada. Retiro las sabanas que protegían su rostro de los rayos del sol — ¿Qué quieres? — hábilmente detuvo el trayecto de otra almohada que Naruto le lanzaba

— ¿Qué confianza tienes de dormir en la cama de Ino? —el rubio se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

— ¿Qué? —miro en todas direcciones buscando la respuesta, quedo paralizado cuando recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, agudizo sus sentidos para localizar a la rubia después de verificar que no estaba dormida a su lado — _por suerte_ — dijo para sí, no quería comenzar el día con discusiones y malos entendidos — ¿Dónde esta Ino? — menciono al no encontrarla en su apartamento

— Se levanto temprano para terminar los preparativos. Nos dejo una nota y café para la resaca —coloco una mano sobre su frente al sentir los estragos de beber en exceso — Date prisa —cerro la puerta tras de sí.

El moreno rasco su nuca al comprender lo que sucedería ese dia. Al fin el momento que temía había llegado…. Su boda.

— Veo que dormiste bien — musito Chouji al observar a su amigo mientras le extendía una taza de café.

— Problemático —acerco la taza a las comisuras de sus labios observando cómo habían quedado sus compañeros tras el festejo. Sabía que no era buena idea celebrar un dia antes. Aunque eso permitiría continuar con la fiesta.

.

.

— ¿Dónde quieres esto? — un encargado de Suna le acerco un arreglo con los nombres de los furos esposos.

— _En la basura_ — Ino mantuvo fija la mirada en el arreglo —en aquella mesa —fingió una sonrisa y con su dedo indico el lugar.

Miro a su alrededor y mordió su labio inferior al reconocer que todo está listo. Se sentía triste, vacía y decepcionada siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo permitió que esto sucediera? ¿Por qué no hizo nada cuando aún podía? Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esas preguntas y se encamino al salón de belleza donde estarían sus amigas arreglándose. Sonrió al mirarlas entusiasmadas y riendo por cualquier cosa.

— Ino ¿Dónde estabas? Ya es tarde —se le acerco la pelirosa con las manos en las caderas

— Terminando los últimos detalles —se acercó a su amiga y acomodo un mechón de su cabello

— Mírate nada más. Tardarán demasiado con tu cabello —le extendió una silla a su amiga observando con reproche su atuendo: un pantalón pescador blanco y una blusa anaranjada.

— Tranquila frente — le sonrió mientras observaba una revista para escoger su peinado

— ¿Tranquila? Ino aún no llega tu vestido, te dije que debías aceptar el mío —

— No frente, no se iba a ver bien —sonrió de medio lado al recordar el alboroto que se hizo eligiendo los malditos vestidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de elegir los arreglos que decorarían el lugar donde se llevaría la ceremonia estaban encaminadas a una tienda de moda para elegir el vestido de las damas de honor.

— El vestido debe ser rosa — murmuraba Sakura

— Claro que no frente —con su codo Ino golpeo un costado de la chica

— Yo quiero que sea corto — Ten Ten sujeto del brazo a Temari

— Buena idea — le contesto la chica

— No puede ser corto, es un evento de noche — Ino se cruzó de brazos al mirar que las chicas descolgaban modelos de vestidos cortos

— Ino cuando sea tu boda tu tomaras las decisiones —La castaña miro a Ino de manera burlona mientras esta se cruzó de brazos al ver que Temari movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

— Este es —grito Temari al ver los vestidos de las chicas mientras que Ino, que estaba a su lado rodo los ojos. Miro detalladamente el vestido que les llegaba un poco por arriba de la rodilla, de color menta y decoración con flores negras que iban del hombro derecho y el tejido cubría gran parte delantera y un cinturón ancho, de color negro.

Admitía que el modelo era lindo— _pero no para una boda_ — observaba a las chicas quienes se miraban en el espejo y de vez en vez daban pequeños brincos de felicidad.

— Ino el tuyo —exclamo Sakura al ver que la rubia no se movía de su lugar.

— Por aquí —la asistente de la tienda la condujo a los vestidores.

— Hagamos un trato — exclamo Ino al entrar a la habitación y extendió un billete frente a la chica.

— Usted dirá — la chica acepto el dinero que la rubia le ofrecía. Todos en la aldea conocían la habilidad de los Yamanaka y sabía que de negarse su mente sería poseída por la chica.

— Quiero que ningún vestido me quede, que no sea de mi talla y si ponen peros tu digas que no es posible. Yo después vendré a escoger uno— cerro un ojo y saco la lengua como cuando planeaba sus travesuras.

— Hecho —guardo en uno de sus bolsillos el dinero y le ofreció a la chica el vestido con una talla mayor a la de ella.

— Tenemos problemas —la rubia salió sujetando con su brazo el vestido para que este no se cayera.

— Estas jugando —exclamo Temari al ver que el vestido no le quedo.

— Me temo que se terminó la talla de la señorita, medimos otros pero no le cierran —la joven preparo mentalmente las posibles situaciones y las respuestas adecuadas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará en fabricarse uno nuevo? —Temari miro molesta a la asistente

— Este modelo no es muy común que lo soliciten así que hemos perdido contacto con el diseñador y llevará más o menos unos tres meses —

— ¡Me caso en quince días! — Levanto los brazos molesta— Mi dama principal no puede quedarse sin vestido —comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

— Que tome el mío —menciono Sakura quien no percibió como la sonrisa de Ino desaparecía de su rostro.

— Podemos probar —Apoyo la moción Ten Ten

Ino procuro que Sakura se fuera de la habitación inmediatamente luego de sacarse el vestido. La asistente ajusto la parte del busto para que fuera imposible cerrar el vestido.

— Perfecto —exclamo Temari al ver salir a la rubia.

— No concuerdo contigo —Ino se dio vuelta y levanto su cabello develando que no cerraba el vestido y no se podía, de ninguna manera, hacerle unos ajustes— Frente eres como una tabla —Ino sujeto con ambas manos sus senos para que la chica comprendiera la indirecta.

— Hable con mi jefe y dice que podemos hacerle las modificaciones a un modelo y ajustarlo a las medidas de Yamanaka-san —la diseñadora entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la mirada retadora que ambas chicas se lanzaban.

— ¿Cuánto demorará hacer eso? —Hinata quien se mantenía al margen de la situación intervino.

— Tenemos algunos pendientes pero procuraremos que este listo para el día de la boda —Sonrió mirando a Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué no se iba a ver bien? Al ser la dama principal podrías llevar un peinado diferente para que no se notará —Sakura se cruzó de brazos

— Con lo histérica que está tu amiga creo que no funcionará —Ino abrió la puerta y le sonrió a las chicas quienes se dirigían a la habitación donde se preparaba la novia— Iré a mirar que falta y revisare si el vestido está listo — salió a toda velocidad dejando a la pelirosa con la frase en los labios.

.

.

— ¿Todo listo? —Ino, desde la entrada principal de Konoha; presiono un botón del radio que utilizarían para sincronizar movimientos.

— Si, aún falta que los invitados se acomoden. Los novios están en su posición —le contesto un shinobi que se encontraba en el lugar donde se llevaría el evento.

— Gracias —un nudo se le formo en la garganta al escuchar lo último.

— ¿Qué hace la dama principal vestida así y aquí? —Itsumo se acercó a la rubia mirando que traía su atuendo típico de misiones.

— Solo hago mi trabajo —Ino sonrió de medio lado mientras atendía a los recién llegados y les indicaba el camino para el evento.

La rubia utilizo sus tácticas para hacer que la dejarán sola en la entrada mientras los demás procuraban que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, guardo silencio mientras los encargados mencionaban los preparativos y se ponían de acuerdo por medio de los radios. Miro como el atardecer se reflejaba en el cielo anunciando, para ella, su muerte. Una furtiva lagrima logro salir de sus zafiros y recorrer su rostro.

Miro como las luces de la aldea disminuían su intensidad para que los faros iluminarán el camino que llevaría a la novia al altar acompañada por una melodía tranquila; se imaginó a la rubia con su vestido blanco entallado en la parte delantera superior, con la espalda descubierta y adornada con pequeños hilos dorados, con un recogido que permitía mirar su collar de diamantes y sus aretes; en la parte inferior era amplio y para combinar con la personalidad de la chica el ramo fue cambiado por un pequeño abanico de color blanco. Mientras que Shikamaru tendría un traje negro que hacia juego con una camisa blanca y una pequeña rosa roja en el bolsillo al lado del corazón.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar explotar y llorar, sentía rabia, impotencia y tristeza por lo que acontecía. Se maldijo por haber aceptado la propuesta de la chica quien le solicito ser la encargada de todo porque sabía lo que sucedía entre ella y el moreno, Ino sintió que era un desafío mismo que ella no permitió que la de la arena ganará. Cuando sus amigas se enteraron en un inicio se negaron al creer que Ino arruinaría la ceremonia; todos incluyéndola se sorprendieron que todo fue maravilloso, no mostro ninguna señal de debilidad, de tristeza o resentimiento. Engaño a todos incluyéndola pero… la situación actual la trajo a la realidad, reconoció que el final eminente de la relación que tuvo con Shikamaru había llegado, había perdido y eso la hacía sentir una miserable. Cuando estuvo segura de que ningún otro invitado llegaría corrió a toda velocidad a un jardín apartado de todo el alboroto que se formó debido a la celebración.

Miro en todas direcciones y cuando comprobó que estaba sola permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sollozo y grito lo más fuerte que pudo para liberarse de todo lo que había acumulado.

— ¿Preciosa? —la rubia levanto la mirada al ser interrumpida

— ¿Qué quieres? —Mordió su labio inferior e hizo contacto visual con Sai— Perdón —reconoció el tono agresivo.

— Una bella dama jamás debe disculparse, me disculpo por haberla interrumpido —Sai se sentó a su lado.

— Hmp —No supo que contestar

— He leído que la pérdida de un amor se puede sustituir, el amor es un sentimiento pasajero y se puede confundir por la dependencia, necesidad de llenar huecos o simplemente por no estar solos —El chico coloco su dedo índice en el borde de sus labios para recordar las palabras exactas.

— También dice que se puede saber si es amor, si después de tres meses aun sigues queriendo a esa persona… es amor —mantenía la vista en el piso al reconocer lo que el chico le citaba de uno de sus libros.

— Puede ser ¿entonces a ti que te ocurre? —

— Que era amor, no puedo olvidar una amistad que inicio desde antes de nacer y… un amor desde los catorce —comenzó a sollozar

— Ino las cosas no se pueden cambiar —

— Por eso lloro, él aún sigue creyendo que es lo correcto. Aun no despierta de ese trance en que la muerte y la guerra lo metieron —

— ¿Por qué no lo sacas? —propuso el pálido colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica para que lo mirará

— ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Si se divorcia seguro comenzaría otra guerra con Suna —miro fijamente al chico quien le ofrecía una sonrisa falsa— y no pienso luchar por algo que no quiere ser defendido… el me alejo y me borro de su vida —cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

— Ino, todos los de tu generación están casados y solo quedamos nosotros dos —hablo el pálido después de un largo silencio que se formo

— ¿Y? —entrecerró los ojos sospechando lo que vendría

— Ino, sé que no puedo sustituir el profundo amor que tienes por el cabeza de piña, comprendo que tu anhelo por la disolución de lo que comenzó hoy se mantendrá y… —mantuvo contacto visual con la chica— yo no se de otra persona que estaría dispuesta a mostrarme lo que son las emociones. Así que Ino— saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — abrió la caja mostrando un anillo dorado con un diamante.

— Sai yo… —titubeo al tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

— El amor nace conociendo a las personas, no te forzare a nada y si no surge nada no habrá problema. Yo no sé qué es eso, solo mantendremos la unión para no estar solos —mantenía su sonrisa fingida

— De acuerdo —Ino extendió su mano esperando que el chico colocará el anillo

— Vayamos a la fiesta, no dejes que piense que te diste por vencida —

— Comienzas a hablar como yo —sonrió la chica

— He tenido una buena maestra —sonrió al recordar las veces en que la chica le ha ayudado a comprender los sentimientos de otros— Vamos —se levantó y extendió su mano para que ella se levantará

La ceremonia había terminado y mientras los invitados cenaban la música amenizaba el ambiente. De un momento a otro todos se quedaron mirando la entrada observando a los recién llegados.

— Ino ¿Qué significa esto? —Sakura quien estaba más cerca menciono lo que todos pensaban

— ¿Qué es qué? Si mal no recuerdo soy esencial en esta boda —sonrió sarcásticamente mientras busco con la mirada a la novia

— No estuviste en la ceremonia —reclamo la chica

— Porque estaba haciendo mi trabajo frente, si me disculpas merezco un descanso —jalo a su acompañante del brazo que no había soltado desde la confrontación.

— Ino —cuando todos habían terminado de cenar Temari se acercó a la rubia— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— No sé a qué te refieres —la rubia dio un sorbo a su copa de vino

— Sabes a que me refiero —se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojada. Sabía que la chica era una terca y trataría de arruinar su boda. Le sorprendió e irrito que no fue así y quería desquitarse.

— El vestido no estuvo listo así que me dirigí a la entrada a ver como marchaba todo y déjame decirte que de no haber sido por mi intervención no tendrías boda —sonrió satisfecha con la expresión de sorpresa que le dirigía la de la arena —Debes abrir la pista de baile —señalo que todos la miraban impacientes tras no haber respondido a los llamados

— Tsk —forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió al centro donde al ponerse en posición cerca de èl moreno una melodía lenta inundo el lugar permitiendo que los novios tuvieran un tiempo de baile.

Ino sonrió ya que era el centro de atención debido a su atuendo algo extraño debido a la ausencia de color que tanto caracteriza a la chica: el vestido era de color negro con aplicaciones de brillantes muy ajustado y de corte largo, tenia una abertura que iniciaba a media pierna dejando ver la piel de la chica, opto por zapatillas con cintas decoradas por brillantes que hacían juego con un collar. Su peinado era suelto y ligeramente ondulado con un pequeño broche que sujetaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— Bailemos —Sai saco del ensimismamiento a la rubia quien mantenía el contacto visual con el moreno.

— Claro —al llegar a un lado de los novios se acomodó y con su mejor sonrisa comenzó a bailar con su pareja.

Temari visualizo desde un inicio el juego de miradas que tenían Shikamaru e Ino, desde ese momento había planeado que hacer, optando por algo sutil, al bailar acomodo el largo de la cola de su vestido entre los pies de la rubia provocando que Ino se tropezara, de no haber sido por Sai se hubiera impactado en el piso.

— Duele —menciono al incorporarse y agachándose nuevamente para sujetar su talón derecho.

— Ven —Sai la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a una terraza donde delicadamente la deposito sobre una banca.

— Ino ¿estás bien? —Shikamaru interrumpió los movimientos que Sai hacía para retirar la zapatilla y hacerlo él

— Solo es un esguince Shika —sonrió al mirar como el chico inspeccionaba la zona

— Shikamaru no es necesario que tú te ocupes de eso—Temari se puso al lado del mencionado y este al instante reacciono irguiendo su columna. La rubia estaba eufórica al ver que su plan porque Ino se retirara de la fiesta había fracasado y solo logro que el moreno le prestará atención

— Tsk, mujer problemática —se colocó en el marco de la puerta a contemplar la escena del pálido al lado de Ino.

— ¿Enojada? —se burló Ino mientras que Temari se agachaba a su altura.

— No sé como siempre lo consigues, pero entiende que Shikamaru es mío ahora —Le murmuro al oído

— Solo eres un escape de la realidad, él está en trance ¿Qué crees que hará cuando salga de él? —Ino la miro desafiante moderando el volumen de su voz para que solo escuchará la chica.

— Él escogió ese "escape" —con ambas manos menciono entre comillas la última palabra— como tú dices —

— Vámonos —Sai tomo a Ino entre sus brazos rápidamente, después de colocarle su zapato, y sonrió falsamente a Shikamaru quien intento acercarse nuevamente con Ino— Yo la cuidare —se adentró al salón a tomar sus lugares y terminar de ingerir el vino de sus copas

— ¿Estas bien? —Sai rompió un largo silencio que se había formado.

— Si — sonrió genuinamente, sabía que lo mencionado por la chica era cierto, Shikamaru no quiso enfrentar su realidad y creo una nueva teniendo como meta ignorarla y haciendo de cuenta que nada sucedió.

Ahora estaba decidida a imitarlo, no quería ser desdichada por el resto de su vida, no estaría como tonta esperando que él regresará a ella. Después de todo había conseguido a alguien que le ayudaría a escapar de su realidad y formar un futuro feliz— Ahora todo está bien— deposito un beso en los labios del chico pálido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por pasar a leer espero les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mi escribirlo, debo decir que ese final casi me rompe el corazón; no concuerdo con la idea de Shikamaru pero; como sabrán quienes siguen el fic "madres primerizas" requiero de historias alternas para llenar huecos que faltan o incógnitas que se plantean en los capítulos.

Jamie Black 5: Hermosa muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre es grato leerte; me llenó de alegría que reconocieras mis avances y me hicieras ver lo que me falta. He leído mis fics y tienes razón; en mi loca idea de mantener el suspenso lo aplique pero como escritora y una rápida leída lo comprendo pero ya detenidamente si llega a confundir. Los revisare y editare. Te comprendo, no te disculpes por no dejar comentarios muchas veces los momentos libres que se tienen no alcanzan, me alegro saber que los lees y como dice el dicho: "por un mundo con más ShikaIno" Besitos

 **Aclaraciones:** las ideas de los vestidos los tome de las siguientes ligas (no son míos), quiten los espacios

 **Vestido de Temari:**

www. Google . com . mx / search?q = temari++vestido+de+novia&biw = 1366&bih = 635&tbm = isch&tbo = u&source = univ&sa = X&ved = 0ahUKEwiYzrSrtN3LAhVms4MKHalJD1UQsAQIGQ#imgrc = aFaR-8P2c1NICM%3A

 **Vestido de las damas:**

www. Google . com . mx / search?q = vestidos+de+dama+de+honor+color+menta&espv =2&biw=1366&bih=635&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjC_fayrd3LAhULsIMKHc9TA6cQsAQIGQ#tbm=isch&q=vestidos+de+dama+de+honor+cortos&imgrc=Rl9qBHav3-eEEM%3A

 **Vestido de Ino:**

vestidosdenoviasencillos wp-content / uploads / 2012 / 09 / Vestidos-de-Fiesta-Largos – para – Adolescentes . jpg10 . jpg

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
